1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel robot control unit into which a user can easily assemble an application program for a robot body having a plurality of joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional robot control units consist of systems unified robot controlling means with man-machine interface means. Thus, it is difficult for a robot body to execute various functions that are suitable for a user. Even if the robot body can execute some functions, the functions would be limited by a manufacturer of the conventional robot control unit for the robot body. There is also a problem that many steps and long term are necessary for development and achievement of the functions.
In addition, connecting personal computers via a serial circuit with an interface such as an RS232C can achieve only limited functions that are suitable for the user, because, for example a communication rate and a data volume are limited.